1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices, specifically an appliance that attaches to the frame of a door, fitting over the door's locking devices and protecting the door to prevent forced entry.
2. Description of Prior Art
The alarming increase of crime, violence and murder in recent years has brought about a greater need for security devices. The traditional methods of preventing forced entry, the use of locks and dead bolts, has not fulfilled society's needs. An average adult male or muscular female, intent on gaining forced entry, can generally kick in a door, no matter how many lock and dead bolts have been installed.
Electronic surveillance systems have proved inadequate. The savy hit-and-run criminal often escapes before the police arrive. He is frequently knowledgeable about response times.
Traditional gates, commonly swinging on hinges, are often expensive and not appropriate for today's buildings. Many high density structures forbid them.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that will secure doors from forced entry. This is particularly applicable in areas of high density sturctures in which the entry door is the only method of entrance.
The Kickproofer prevents forced entry by protecting the locks and dead bolts of a door from forced entry.
Consequently, with the ever-increasing escalation of crime, the need to protect doors from forced entry becomes more and more critical.